


Brothers and Lovers

by Introfics



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Come as Lube, Dildos, Embarrassed, First time anal, Incest, Inexperienced, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Messy, Overstimulation, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underwear, anal stretching, camboy kel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introfics/pseuds/Introfics
Summary: After hero left, Kel got a bit bored and decided to go online.  Very quickly, he discovers the concept of cam-boys.  And even quicker, he signs up to be one
Relationships: Hero & Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 48





	Brothers and Lovers

Kel groans. It had only been three days since Hero left to go to stinky boring college with his stinky boring friends, yet his departure left a hole in Kel's heart. He was bored without him! He missed Hero’s cooking, his charming smile, the way he slept wearing only boxers. Before Kel knew it, he was unbearably horny, but not yet hard. Maybe it was best that way, considering he couldn’t do much with his modest size anyway. 

"Uagh" Kel cried out, quickly covering his mouth to keep his family from hearing his night time fun. It was late at night, and he really was planning to sleep at some point. There's no way he could sleep with… this going on, though. He let out an exasperated huff, angry at himself for getting horny thinking about his brother.

Kel decided he would reach for his laptop and find something to fap to. He first tried searching up "porn for straight guys". The video featured a mature, slutty woman with bright orange hair slowly undressing in front of a Webcam. Kel soon realized that this was a live video. Even sooner, he realized he could type in the chatbox.

"What are you doing? Is it fun?" Kel asked, his name showing up as 'Space Boyfriend Fandom 2291' in the chat. 

The woman, who's name was written as "Fiona" on the Webcam, replied, "Eh, some people like doing it. For me, it's just to make some ends meet. Now, I'll show you how I play with my toys if you slide me a fiver."

Kel, disappointed that he had to pay to see her do anything exciting, closed the tab. Out of curiosity, he searched up 'how to become a porn video person'. The results informed him that it was called a 'camboy', and all he needed was a camera, a mic, and a few toys. He had the camera and mic, but he had to search for toys. He decided to wait off on buying anything yet. 

He then went over to that same cam site and made an account, posting his age as 18, rather than 12. Within a few minutes, he was live.

"H-hi" Kel whispered weakly. Despite having not even done anything yet, he was already aroused, excited, and scared. 

He tried to avoid looking at the view count, so as not to be discouraged by a low number or intimidated by a high number, but found himself checking it already. As expected, there was only one person watching, probably just bored. He shifted slightly on his bed, getting comfy. 

“So, uh, this is my first time doing this sort of thing. Just wanted to see if I’d enjoy it and stuff. I hope you like it!” With his best attempt at an introduction out of the way, he could move onto the fun part.

“To, uh, be fair…. I don’t exactly know what to do. I usually saw girls do this, so, um, to that one person in the chat, just tell me what to do” Kel said, his voice sounding stilted and worried. He immediately heard a ping in the chat. “Show us your chest!” said the one person in the chat. The one lonely viewer had some indistinguishable name written in some asian language, probably Japanese. 

Kel hesitantly lifted up his patched tanktop, slowly revealing more and more of his pale chest. Since he was always wearing a shirt when playing sports, his chest never really got tanned. Instead, it was as smooth as a baby. Eventually, he managed to pull his shirt all the way above his chest, craning his neck to see all the way above his rolled up shirt.

“U have such nice nipples” the viewer typed, “I wanna see u play with them”. Kel, a bit scared and hesitant, tried to glide his hands over his nipples. 

“No! U gotta pinch them” typed the viewer. Kel did as he was told, pinching a bit too hard and causing him to feel a little jolt of pain. He winced, contorting his face into a playful grimace. He then tried again, lighter this time, and it quickly started to feel good. Then, he noticed he started getting an erection.

The viewer was clearly aware of the bulge forming, despite how small his cock was. The viewer sent a lusty smirk emoji blowing a kiss, a form of emoji Kel had never even seen before, and told him to rub his crotch and his nipple at the same time. Once again, he did as he told, jolting at the sudden pleasure he experienced. Kel couldn’t stand it anymore! He shimmied down his pants, and began rubbing himself through his boxer briefs. 

His briefs were tight and white, little droplets of precum already forming at the tip of his clearly erect member. “Good boy, now take them off” wrote the viewer. Once again, kel complied, slowly sliding the briefs to the side, as he exposed his bare dick, leaving him almost completely nude. 

Despite having already come this far, Kel still shyly covered his erect member, cupping his dick and balls in his hand. He was, for all intents and purposes, small, probably around 3.8 inches. “Move ur hand” the commenter replied, posting an angry emoticon to emphasize his feelings. Kel slowly began moving his hand to grab onto the shaft. Almost instinctively, he started messing with the member, squeezing it tightly as he massaged his little cock’s tip. Clear droplets of precum were almost flowing out of his dick, allowing him to jack off lube free. 

Soon, he started feeling an intense feeling of pleasure. It started small at the base of his dick, but slowly reached it’s way up his tiny member and pooled in his belly, causing his dick to throb and for him to buck against his hand. It wasn’t long before he started to lose control, a small bead of cum leaking out from his head, before he made a mess all over his bed. He grabbed a tissue from Hero’s bedside table, and cleaned himself up with it, thinking “so this is what that was for”.

The commenter then texted, “good, now play with ur asshole”. Kel’s post ejaculation daze cleared, as he suddenly became afraid of trying such a forign thing. “Ull like it” the viewer reassured him. With that in mind, he removed the underwear that was starting to get bunched up in his small, tight, ass, and moved his finger down to play with it.

He had no idea what to do, immediately trying to fist himself like he saw people do in those videos. That failed, causing him to wince in pain as he put an unlubed finger inside his ass, with it not really sliding in. The commenter just sent a sigh emoji and told him to start small and use lube. Kel said aloud “I don’t have lube” before covering his mouth from saying such a vulgar thing. The commenter just replied “I think I see some lube in the bed behind you”

Kel looked behind himself, and sure enough, there was a half empty bottle of lavender smelling lube. It must have belonged to his brother.   
He reached over to grab Hero’s lube, and squirted a dollop onto his fingers. He began by just gliding his finger around his asshole, testing the waters.  
Next, he started preparing his tight asshole for the dildo he found next to it. He started with just one finger, checking to make sure the audience, and more importantly his main viewer, could see his body the whole time. He wouldn’t want his audience to miss anything, just in case they missed something they wanted to see, it could cost him some precious fans! 

Feeling his ass loosen up around the first finger, he decided to add another. NOW it felt like a bit of a stretch. As he scissored his fingers inside himself, Kel let out some stifled short grunts of pleasure. 

It didn’t take long for Kel’s asshole to loosen up around those, too, and pretty soon he was ready to take a nicely sized toy. His cock was already leaking precum onto his stomach, so he took a minute to scoop it up off of his soft, smooth, and toned belly and suck it off of his fingers, making a big show of how his tongue moved around them, trying his best not to show too much of his face. Cybersafety and all that jazz. 

Kel found himself really getting into this, and his view count had grown to around 4 or 5 people. He decided it was time to bring in a toy for his viewers, in hopes to keep them from getting bored with him. 

He reached for a dildo he’d found under Hero’s bed, squirted a healthy amount of lube on it and spread the lube down the shaft like he was giving it a handjob without even realising it. He shifted positions so that he could ride the dildo rather than tire his arms fucking himself with it, and lined it up with his wet hole. 

As he sank down, he looked into the viewcount one last time while he still had a not pleasure-fogged mind that cared. Twelve people! He figured now would be a good time to say something to his viewers, anything at all. Or maybe they liked the silence? It was easier to stay silent. So he did, aside from his moans at the feeling of being stretched.

Once he took the dildo fully, he allowed himself a few seconds to adjust to the foriegn but wonderful feeling, wondering if he should turn around to show off his ass more than his dick. “Would the viewers like to see that? See my hole stretching out to take the dildo?” Kel thought to himself as wiggled his hips around on the dildo, swirling it a little bit inside him. The pressure on his previously untouched prostate was nice. 

He spun himself around awkwardly, shoving his ass toward the camera. He looked back at the video feed to make sure he wasn’t too close or far away from the camera and to ensure that his viewers could see everything he wanted them to see. 

Then, he started moving. At first he wasn't very good at it. His knees were positioned in a way that sort of prevented him from taking the full girth of the forign object in any single quick motion. Then, a commenter told him to 'spread his knees out wider'. Suddenly, it became much easier to slide the dildo into his tight throbbing hole. 

He made the mistake of underestimating the size of the dildo, and felt a sharp pain in his stomach as the full 7 inches slid into him. He accidentally let out a long, buttery moan that seemed slick and attractive to the men watching, but was just the sound he naturally made when feeling the new sensations within him. He tried bouncing himself on the dildo a few more times, but found it more painful than fun. 

'At least it's probably making a good view' he thought to himself. Before he could attack his tight boyhole again with the dildo, he heard a soft ping in the chat. When he looked at the chat, he saw he got his first donation, a whole thirty dollars. "That's a girls dildo. Use this to buy one for boys. You'll have a lot more fun!!" Said the donating commenter. Kel took pride in the fact that he was already getting money from this backhand job of his, and went looking for "boys dildos'' while he was still riding this other one. 

While looking online, Kel caught a brief look at his face. He was blushing intensely, with innocent eyes slowly being overtaken by his overwhelming lust. His lewd face gave him inspiration to fuck the dildo even harder, picking up the pace and ramming into it at incredibly painful speeds.

One commenter asked him to descibe his first anal experience, so he did "I-it feels, uh, aaaah, ouch, painful, but- ooh, good! Y'know what I'm, mmmmh, saying? Aah!! Cumming!!" Kel screamed.

That same commenter, who Kel would later know as the first person watching his stream, told him not to cum. So, Kel didn't cum. Despite the intense stimulation from the sloppy dildo in his ass, and the rough handjob he had started giving himself, Kel was able not to cum. He did start leaking, though, letting out tiny little beads of piss and precum that dribbled onto his bedsheets. 

Very quickly, he was reaching his limit, though. After holding on for an extra minute or so and making a mess of himself, Kel came, splattering wet, sticky cum all over his body and bedsheets. Before nearly passing out from overstimulation, he took a brief look at the profile picture of his original viewer and his first donor. It was a picture of Hero. His brother told him to do those dirty things.

Kel's boner was already back. He was tired, his hole was sore, and his legs hurt from bouncing on the dildo, but Kel couldn’t help but keep bouncing. Knowing that his brother, Hero, had been watching him, helping him fuck himself on the dildo, giving him money to buy an even better dildo, it drove him wild. 

He slammed himself down on the dildo with a now probably alarming speed, moaning more due to the over stimulation and fatigue in his body, but he wouldn’t- couldn’t stop now. Not when it felt so good knowing who was watching him behind that screen. 

Unfortunately for Kel, he couldn’t last long. Pumping his sensitive dick didn’t help, but he couldn’t stop himself. Panting and moaning desperately, he came again, spilling onto his sheets and making a bigger mess to clean up later. 

Kel sat there for a minute, coming back down from the post-orgasm high, whole body shaking a bit and panting heavily. He slowly lifted off of the dildo, whimpering at the feeling. He looked into the camera, eyes fogged with sleepiness and satisfaction. 

“S-see you guys next time, I think I’m gonna make this a regular thing, I had a lot of fun. Stay tuned!” 

With that, he turned off the stream, packed away the toys, and shut off the cameras and lights. As he laid down, he thought about when he would stream next. Maybe tomorrow night? He really did want to make this a regular thing. He drifted to sleep, satisfied. 

Thus, Kel the camboy was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, This was kinda kinky. We've got at least two more parts planned for this, and the next one will bring in a guest author and feature some more "lovey-dovey" sex. Stay tuned for much more!


End file.
